


He's Just a Kid!

by Percabeth05



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percabeth05/pseuds/Percabeth05
Summary: I ran over to the boy, spiderman I think he called himself. Getting closer I could hear his labored breathing. He was holding his side. His mask was rolled up at the neck but didn't show his face. The eyes of his mask were closed. I realized he probably wouldn't enjoy me sneaking up on him. I forced myself to ignore my previous training, allowing my footfalls to echo against the pavement.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	He's Just a Kid!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic on Ao3 so I hope this goes well. This is also my first ever oneshot (that I've completed) so leave a comment if there is anything you think I can improve on!

Peter's POV

As soon as the large man fell into the plane the idea had come to me. He was just like an AT-AT, all we had to do was knock him down.

"Hey guys, you ever see that really old movie? The empire strikes back?" I asked the others through the comms.

"Jesus Tony, how old is this guy" the man I learned to be Rhodey asked incredulously 

"I don't know, I didn't carbon date him. He's on the young side" Mr. Stark responded.

I wanted to tell him I was 15, but I didn't think that would make him feel any better, instead I continued telling them my plan "Y'know that part when they're on the snow planet, with the walking thingies?"

I started swinging around the man's legs, effectively pinning his legs together, Tony's voice came through the comms, "Maybe the kids onto something."

I kept going lower until his knees to calves were all wrapped in my webbing, he was already stumbling backwards, "High now Tony, go high" I heard Rhodey tell Tony.

They simultaneously gave an uppercut to the large man, making him start falling backwards with no legs to catch himself, I watched in amazement as my plan worked, "Yes! That was awesome!"

That's when I realized I was still stuck to the man and there was nowhere else to swing too. The flailing man's arm came towards me and smacked me off the strand of webbing, and I went flying.

The last that I remember, I smashed hard into a stack of wooden boxes, and then I blacked out.

Tony's POV

I let out a shout when I saw Spider-Man get swatted into the stack of boxes. I quickly flew down to the boy.

He was lying limply on his side, "Kid you alright?"

He suddenly gasped, rolling to his back, his mask was slightly off, revealing half of his face. He immediately started thrashing, trying to throw me off, "get off, wait a minute"

I grabbed his arms before he could hit something "Woah, same side, guess who, hi" I tried to soothe.

His fight soon gave out as he seemed to recognize me"Hey, hey" he sighed, "hey man"

"Yeah," I nodded, letting him calm down for a moment

"That was scary," he told me.

"Yeah, you're done, alright? You did a good job, just stay- stay down" I couldn't have him getting hurt again, if anything happened to him, a mere child, then not only would his aunt kill me, I'd never forgive myself. 

"No I'm good, I'm fine" he tried to convince me

"Stay down."

"No it's good I gotta get him back" he pleaded

"You're going home or I'll call aunt may. You're done" I demanded him. With that, I stood up and flew away to rejoin the fray.

Through the comms I heard him say, "Wait -ow- Mr. Stark wait. I'm not done, I'm not-" there was a pause and the sound of him sighing, "yeah I'm done, I'm done"

Clint's POV

The "new recruit" that Tony brought in had to be young, he hadn't sounded much older than Cooper or Lila.

When I saw the man lying on the pavement, Iron man by his side, I felt anger at the thought that Tony would have brought a child to a fight like this, what was he thinking!?

It could be that the dude just sounded young, but with how small the man looked and his clear inexperience in fights, it was doubtful.

Tony flew away just leaving the kid there. I saw the man try to get up to follow but he seemed to lose his balance and decide to just lie back down. That's not good.

I ran over to the boy, Spider-Man I think he called himself. Getting closer I could hear his labored breathing. He was holding his side. His mask was rolled up at the neck but didn't show his face. The eyes of his mask were closed. I realized he probably wouldn't enjoy me sneaking up on him. I forced myself to ignore my previous training, allowing my footfalls to echo against the pavement. 

His eyes snapped open and he scrambled back until he could rest his back against one of the unbroken boxes, letting out a quick curse, he raised his arm, pointing the things that were shooting the webs at me, "hey, stay away"

I put my arms up so he could realize I didn't mean any harm, "I'm just here to help." 

he didn't move from his spot, nor did he drop his arm. He grunted slightly in pain, probably from moving so quickly. The arm that wasn't pointed at me, still held his side at the ribs. Between that and his labored breathing, my best guess was that he was sporting a broken rib or two.

"Go away, I don't need your help" he told me, his voice strong.

"Kid can you even stand?" I questioned 

"Irrelevant," he grunted, adjusting his position against the box.

"Listen, I don't know what Tony told you about me, but I'm not gonna leave you, a kid, in harm's way."

"I'm not a kid, and Mr. Stark told me to stay here" 

I remembered how many of the younger agents in the shield academy hated being called kid, I realized Spider-Man must feel the same. But still, blindly following a man like Tony Stark was a pretty naive thing to do.

I looked around, the battle was still going, but no one had come for me yet, I decided I had a bit of time for now. I looked at Spider-Man who had fallen quiet, his wrist was still pointing at me. I looked at him and slowly crouched, setting down my bow. I then took off the quiver and placed it next to the bow. I was vaguely worried someone might come while I was unarmed, but my morals won over, it was more important that this kid was safe.

Once I was back upright with my hands up, I simply said, "let me help you"

He didn't say anything for a minute and I just sat there, considering. finally he seemed to grunt in exhaustion and let his arm fall. I took this as an ok and moved in.

"I think I broke a rib," he grunted.

I pressed 4 fingers to his chest, "I think you broke 3."

He grunted

"Son, I'm gonna need you to take your mask off," he shook his head, "you clearly can barely breath, and it's not helping" I told him

He reached up and rolled it up to above his nose. Good enough.

"Are you able to stand?" I asked him.

He attempted to stand up, he got halfway up and stumbled into the box. I quickly caught him to support him, "you've probably just got a concussion, don't worry"

"Y'know normally the people I'm fighting don't stop in the middle to help me up" he seemed confused.

"Well I have kids, and if one of them was in the middle of something like this, I'd like someone to get them out of the blast zone, and I'm sure your parents would too" I told him, hoping it would get me some points in the trust department.

"My parents are dead" oh.

"Oh, well I'm sure whoever takes care of you would want the same."

He stays quiet.

He held on to the box for support. I walked away and grabbed my bow and quiver. I slung my quiver over my back and changed my bow, which was currently folded out to a staff that I was fighting black panther with, back to its bow form. A staff is a short range weapon and considering I'd be supporting the kid out of the airport, I didn't want him thinking I had any other ideas.

I walked back to the kid, "come on, I'm gonna get you out of here" 

"Mr. Stark said to stay down and stay here"

"Well learn that not everything Tony says is gospel, besides, you already broke one of those rules, why not another."

The man leaned heavily against the box not saying a word. I helped him pull his arm around my neck.

we started across the expanse of open tarmac going at a slow pace. I wanted to take him out-front of one of the buildings, with how the day was going, I didn't trust that we wouldn't end up collapsing the building on top of him.

Spider-Man stopped, doubling over.

"Are you ok?"

He answered me by spilling his lunch all over the pavement. Not good.

"F-fine," He stumbled into me.

Without warning, I scooped the kid up. I ran for the building, hoping to get the kid safe before trying to figure out how to help him.

Sam suddenly landed a few feet in front of us, "Clint! What are you do-" he spotted Spider-Man, "oh brilliant! we can use him to bargain with Tony."

I stared at him, "are you crazy!? This is a kid, we are not using him for leverage! He's hurt!" I exploded.

Spider-Man was now trying to get away, but in his pained state, I easily kept him from running back towards the fight.

"He's a kid?" Sam knew I'd never abandon a kid, especially not in a war zone.

"Sam! Clint! A little help over here?" Wanda's voice flooded through the comms.

"Coming," Sam told her, "get him to safety" Sam told me with no further arguments.

I continued on, finally making it through the building.

Out front I set the kid down in a grassy area, "how are you doing kid" He groaned in response trailing off, I saw the eyes of his mask closing "kid, stay awake"

"Don't call me kid" his voice was slurred.

I should really check to see how bad the concussion is, "ok, but in gonna need you to take off your mask, I need to check how your concussion"

"Mno" he groaned, reaching for his mask.

"Spider-Man, I can't help you if it doesn't come off."

He just mumbled some more before releasing his mask. I reached up and pulled it up. The boy in front of me was probably around 15 or 16, way too young to be fighting. His eyes were an almond color and they went wide as his face was freed from the mask. His hair was chestnut brown and was a bit messy from the mask.

I looked at his pupil to check the concussion. Yeah, it was pretty bad. 

I didn't know what to do, someone needed to keep the kid awake, it's unsafe to fall asleep right after getting a concussion, but I needed to get back to the fight. A buzzing sort of sound was coming from the mask that I held in my hand, it sounded like shouting

I turned it inside out, the boy in front of me was cringing in pain as he gripped his ribs. As expected I found an earpiece woven into the fabric of the mask. I ripped it out and held it to my ear, Tony's voice flooded through it.

"PETER. Peter, please, answer. Rhodey is down, please -please- tell me you're okay" his voice was quavering.

It felt wrong listening to this, it felt wrong to find out Spider-Man's name by intruding on a private moment, but the kid needed help, and I needed to get away.

"Hey Tony" I started, I heard a startled noise from his end, "Peter's fine for now, he's with-"

"I swear if you hurt a hair on his head, I will make sure you rot in a cell until the day you die" the poison in his voice threw me off, did he really think I could hurt a kid? Even after having 3 of my own?

"I didn't hurt him, I promise, Tony"

"Then why did- how are you-" Tony seemed shaken, and I doubted it was just from hearing my voice through Spider-Man's, or should I say Peter's, comms device.

"I had to get him away from the battle, he's just a kid-"

"'M not a kid" he slurred

"He's injured, he's got a couple of broken ribs and a concussion. I'm trying to keep him awake but as you can imagine, I'm not to inclined to stay around to long"

"Clint, please, I'm sending Vision, please just keep him with us for a bit longer?" He asked slowly, desperately. It was disturbing hearing Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man, beg, but it made me realize something, Tony cared for this kid. whether he would admit it or not, he saw this kid somewhat like a child and so I had to act as if it were my own child. I had to stay, I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't.

"Ok," is all I said before removing the com from my ear. 

"Stay with me kid" I shook the boy whose eyes were closing. 

The man just groaned.

A few minutes later I saw vision flying over the building.

"I have to go, Vision is here, I hope you understand" the boy just nodded, "bye Peter" I smiled at him. His eyes went wide for a moment and then he too smiled just a bit. 

I saw Vision coming closer, my comms had gone dark minutes ago and I took an educated guess to say that they had been caught, Vision landed. I just stood where I was, no amount of running was going to be faster than him, but instead Vision just nodded to me and knelt down next to Peter.

Suprised, I took advantage of the opportunity and turned away. I ran as far as I could before stopping, just in case they changed their minds.

Peter's POV 

I woke up in a hospital bed, aching and sore. I tried to open my eyes and groaned at the intensity of the lights.

"Friday turn down the lights" a voice to the left said.

The lights automatically dimmed.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling" the voice asked quietly, it was one of the only voices that was allowed to call me that.

I reopened my eyes, Mr. Stark was now standing at the bed, "I feel like I was ran over by a semi-truck"

He laughed a bit, "yeah, well you got lucky, 3 broken ribs and a major concussion, but it could have been a lot worse"

That's when everything came back, my genius plan, getting thrown into the boxes, Clint helping me out of the airport.

"You were wrong," I started after a silence, he looked up, "about Clint at least, he's not one of the bad guys."

"Yeah," he trailed off, "but Ross isn't going to give up"

I just stared at the wall for a while before asking, "is Rhodey ok?"

Tony cleared his throat, "he's in intensive care, but the doctors say that his chances are looking good."

I nodded, releasing a breath, "I'm sorry"

His voice was quiet, but he chuckled, "it's fine, it wasn't your fault, if I had reacted quicker I may have been able to catch him, but I didn't" his voice turned upset, "and then you got extremely hurt and I just left you in the middle of the tarmac. Unforgivable, all of it."

"You can't blame yourself" I told him.

"Oh yeah? That's pretty rich coming from you. Besides, who else is there to blame."

"Sometimes there is no one to blame, sometimes things just happen and we are powerless to stop it. No one left me on the tarmac Mr. Stark, and no one caused what happened to Rhodey" that was some advice I had learned to take after all the death and pain in my life, it didn't always make everything easier to handle, but it was of the few things that could make some of them better.

Mr. Stark stared at me, then smiled a sad smile, "you're right kid, but that's not gonna stop me from blaming myself.

The doctor walked in, "oh good, you're up, I've got some medicines and just a couple of medical questions if that's ok," I nodded to the lady.

"Well I better get going, I'll be back in a few hours kid, don't cause too much havoc while I'm gone" he winked at me, "oh and I told Aunt May that our flight got canceled so you'll be gone another week."

He then walked out, the lady gave me a few tablets and asked me a few standard questions. From the logo on the wall I could tell I was at Stark industries, probably in the med-bay.

When she was gone, I stared out the window at the New York sky-line. I soon drifted back into unconsciousness, my last thoughts wondering where Clint was now and hoping he would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Again, if there is anything you think I can improve on, please comment.


End file.
